A Knight and a Prince
by Lynn 'Ne'-chan
Summary: Si Butcher hitam berulah kembali, sementara itu pangeran Len berniat untuk menangkapnya dan menjadikannya kawan untuk menghadapi perang dengan kerajaan lain. Namun apakah akan semudah itu? Selain itu si Butcher hitam mungkin juga akan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah pangeran Len.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : yah akhirnya kuputuskan kalau aku membuat cerita baru... bukannya aku nggak mau melanjutkan cerita yang sebelumnya, tapi aku lagi bener-bener nggak ada ide... jadi mungkin akan hiatus... maaf... dan setting tempat ini di Inggris dan waktunya di abad pertengahan. selain itu mungkin aku mengupdate ini sebulan atau dua bulan sekali.

**Warn**

Gore, banyak pembunuhan, darah, kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.

Rated

T

Genre

Suspense, crime, friendship, tragedy, adventure, angst dan romance.

Disclaimer

Aku nggak punya vocaloid

Info

"Abc" = percakapan

'Abc' = pikiran tokoh

**Abc = **flashback

Don't like? Don't read! Tombol back selau tersedia.

.

.

.

A Knight and a Prince

.

.

.

"**Ah... ah hah hah" desah seorang gadis berambut pirang ke lelahan. Di tangan kanan gadis itu ada sebilah pedang yang bewarna merah. Namun dengan cepat luntur berkat hujan yang membasahi bumi pada saat itu.**

**Di depan gadis itu ada sesuatu yang berlumuran cairan hangat berwarna merah. Darah. **

"**Tuk"**

"**Bruk!" pedang yang di pegang gadis itu jatuh, begitu pula dengan gadis itu sendiri. Matanya yang semula berwarna merah, berangsur-angsur berubah warna menjadi biru gelap. Segelap malam yang hujan itu.**

"**Ah... hah... hah... uh... hiks... hiks... aku melakukannya... aku melakukannya... aku membunuhnya... aku membunuhnya... dengan ini aku bisa... bisa... bisa..." kata gadis itu terputus-putus dan berulang-ulang. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengangkat mukanya, menghadap ke langit malam yang seolah-olah menangis bersamanya.**

"**Kenapa? Dengan... dengan ini aku bebas bukan? Tapi... tapi... kenapa aku menangis? Ukh... hiks hiks" kata gadis itu sambil terisak. Iapun menutup mukanya dengan ke dua tangannya yang basah akibat air hujan dan menangis dengan keras. Mengalahkan bunyi petir yang saat itu menyambar.**

**Hujanpun terus mengguyurnya dengan keras. Sementara itu air hujan juga menghapus beberapa percikan darah yang menempel di baju atau badan gadis itu. Pedang miliknya juga mulai memutih kembali. **

**Namun darah yang masih keluar dari tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu justru makin banyak. Akibat air hujan itu, kini sekeliling tubuh gadis itu terbentuk aliran sungai kecil yang berwarna merah. Membuat gadis itu makin ketakutan dan menangis lebih keras lagi.**

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil. Ini upahmu" kata seorang yang berpakaian mewah dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari mulutnya. Ia senang karena ia berhasil menyingkirkan orang yang menjadi penghalangnya. Berkat tangan seorang kesatria bayaran.

Sementara itu sang kesatria sendiri sedang membuka kantong yang berisi upahnya dan menghitungnya.

"Kurang... kau bilang upah yang kuterima adalah lima puluh keping emas. Tapi ini hanya dua puluh" kata kesatria itu datar. Seolah sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Eh? Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu! Penjaga! Habisi gadis keras kepala itu!" perintahnya pada para penjaga yang berbaju zirah. Dengan sigap merekapun menyerang kesatria yang ternyata seorang gadis itu dengan pedang dan tombak mereka.

Namun dengan sigap gadis itu mengambil pedang yang berukuran setengah badannya dari belakang punggungnya. Dan dengan sekali tebas gadis itu membuat para penjaga berbaju zirah itu terluka di bagian muka yang tidak tertutupi baju zirah itu.

"Aaaaaaaa!" teriak beberapa panjaga yang kesakitan.

"Sialan! Awas kamu! Heah!" seru seorang penjaga yang pipinya tertebas pedang gadis itu. Dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Penjaga itu menyerang gadis itu tanpa berfikir panjang. Salah langkah.

Gadis itu justru tetap diam ditempat melihat penjaga itu berlari ke arahnya dan berniat menusuknya dengan tombak yang ia pegang. Namun ketika penjaga itu hendak menusuknya, dengan cepat gadis itu menghindar dan menebas ke dua mata penjaga.

Dalam beberapa detik penjaga itu berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi ke dua matanya yang kini sudah menjadi buta. Dan tidak lama kemudian teriakkan penjaga itu terhenti dengan adanya sebilah pedang yang menembus baju zirah di dada kirinya.

Merasa lawannya sudah mati. Gadis itu menarik pedangnya kembali dan berbalik. Bersamaan dengan ambruknya penjaga itu. Mata gadis itu yang semula berwarna biru gelap berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Dan iapun berkata.

"Nah siapa yang mau jadi mangsa ku berikutnya?"

Mendengar itu beberapa penjaga manjadi sedikit ketakutan dan melangkah mundur. Namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak senang dengan hal itu dan berteriak.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalian ada berlima! Sedangkan dia hanya sendiri! Kalian pasti bisa mengalahkan gadis brengsek itu!" mendengar itu para penjaga yang semula ketakutan menjadi berani dan menyerang gadis itu bersama-sama.

Benar-benar salah langkah.

Dan dalam sekejap lantai mansion itu berwarna merah.

.

.

.

"Ah... maafkan aku... aku akan membayar sesuai janjiku" kata pria berpakaian mewah itu. Walau begitu pakaian yang ia pakai sudah tidak utuh lagi, ditambah di seluruh tubuh pria itu sudah berlumuran darah. Bukan hanya dari darahnya sendiri. Namun juga dari darah para penjaga yang sudah di habisi oleh gadis itu.

Namun gadis yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlumuri darah itu tidak menjawab. Ia seperti menikmati melihat pria yang tadinya sombong itu terduduk ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Sementara itu di pemandangan di belakang gadis itu sangat mengerikan. Dengan darah di lantai, tembok, bahkan hingga ke langit-langit mansion itu. Selain itu ada beberapa tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa yang terpotong-potong dengan tragisnya.

Dari yang sudah tak punya kepala, salah satu kakinya dipotong, kedua lengan di tebas hingga habis, serta badan yang terpotong menjadi dua. Belum lagi beberapa organ dalam yang tanpa sengaja terinjak.

"... bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku sudah tidak membutuhkan sisa tiga puluh keping emas itu?" kata gadis itu menantang. Mendengar itu sang pria yang ketakutan itu menjadi semakin ketakutan.

"K-kau bisa ambil apa saja yang ada di mansion ini! Asal jangan ambil nyawaku!" seru pria itu memelas. Sosoknya sekarang sangatlah memalukan untuk seorang bangsawan. Namun pria itu tak peduli. Satu hal yang ia pedulikan saat itu adalah keselamatan jiwanya.

"... aku tetap tak mau, jadi aku ambil saja nyawamu sebagai bayaran" kata gadis itu dan disaat yang bersamaan sang pria bangsawan itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa. "Cih... kau takkan jadi seperti ini apa bila kau menepati janjimu sejak awal" desis gadis itu sebal, sembari menendang tubuh pria yang sudah meninggal itu.

Setelah puas melihat mayat pria tersebut, gadis itupun berbalik dan melangkahi mayat para penjaga dengan muka datar. Setelah mencapai pintu mansion itu, gadis itu mengambil jubahnya yang sempat ia tanggalkan.

Gadis itupun memakai jubahnya yang bewarna hitam itu, dan mengibaskan pedang panjang di tangan kanannya ke tanah. Setelah melihat sudah tak ada lagi darah yang menempel di pedangnya, gadis itupun memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke sarungnya yang kini tersembunyi oleh jubah hitamnya.

Iapun memakai tudung jubahnya dan membuka pintu mansion.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

.

.

.

"Apa kau dengar? Si Butcher (1) hitam berulah kembali!" seru salah seorang pelayan kerajaan berambut hijau kebiruan.

"Benarkah? Kali ini siapa korbannya?" tanya temannya yang berambut merah ber-ahoge.

"Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah bangsawan Arthur (2) ! Beserta para pengawalnya" serunya lagi.

"Apa? Bangsawan Arthur?" tanya teman merahnya tak percaya.

"Benar! Kudengar ketika di temukan, tubuh para pengawal dan bangsawan Arthur sudah tidak utuh lagi. Selain itu lalat yang..." penjelas pelayan berambut hijau kebiruan itu terhenti ketika seorang anak lelaki datang dan memarahi mereka.

"Hatsune! Furukawa! Jangan bergosip! Sebentar lagi raja mau mendiskusikan sesuatu di ruang rapat! Segera siapkan teh untuk para tamu dan raja!" seru anak laki-laki itu kesal. Mendengar itu pelayan yang bernama Hatsune dan Furukawa menundukkan kepalanya malu dan meminta maaf pelan.

Mendengar itu anak laki-laki hanya bisa mendesah dan pergi. Bagaimapun juga Hatsune dan Furukawa baru bekerja selama beberapa minggu di istana. Jadi masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri di istana yang disiplin.

Setelah tidak terdengar lagi bunyi langkah kaki. Pelayan yang bernama Hatsune dan Furukawa mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan melihat kearah pemuda itu pergi dengan muka merah.

"Wah... seperti biasa pangeran Len selalu terlihat tampan dan gagah" kata Hatsune.

"Jangan lupa tegas" tambah Furukawa.

"Tapi walau begitu sayang sekali kalau pangeran sudah punya tunangan(3)" kata Hatsune lagi.

"I... jangan bilang kamu cemburu Miku!" seru Furukawa kaget.

"E-eh? Aku tidak cemburu! Lagi pula aku hanya pelayan dan hanya seorang wanita biasa!" seru Hatsune panik.

"Hayooo! Miku punya sedikit "rasa" sama pangeran Len! Mau dikemanakan pria biru itu?" tanya Furukawa.

"Aku tidak punya "rasa" sama pangeran! Dan namanya itu Kaito! Bukan pria biru!" seru Hatsune makin panik. Namun Furukawa jadi makin senang menggodanya.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah hadir?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang terang serta biru terang pada para tamu.

"Sudah baginda Leon" jawab sang perdana menteri.

"Baiklah, semua pasti tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian ke mari" kata sang raja, Leon.

"Ya, si Butcher hitam berulah kembali. Dan kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah bangsawan Arthur beserta para pengawalnya" jawab anaknya. Len. "Sayang sekali padahal tuan Arthur adalah penyuplai persenjataan yang bagus" tambahnya dan menghela nafas berat. Bagi kerajaan, kehilangan bangsawan Arthur bagai kehilangan senjata untuk perang. Walaupun ada penyuplai senjata lain selain bangsawan Arthur. Namun tak ada yang sebagus senjata yang disuplai olehnya.

Mendengar itu raja Leon hanya bisa menghela nafas juga.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menangkap si Butcher hitam! Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kali! Selain itu juga pembunuhan juga jadi sering terjadi di desa!" seru salah seorang menteri berambut merah tegas.

"Walau ada beberapa saksi yang melihat sesosok manusia berjubah hitam yang keluar dengan berlumuran darah keluar dari mansion para bangsawan yang di bunuh, kita tidak dapat memastikan kalau itu adalah orang yang sama. Jadi untuk sementara kita harus tenang Ted" balas menteri lainnya yang berambut sama dengannya namun berbeda jender itu.

"Memang benar kata tuan Ted dan nona Teto, kita harus menangkapnya, namun kita juga harus tenang menghadapi si Butcher hitam itu" kata raja Leon membenarkan kedua menterinya yang bersaudara itu.

"Walau begitu, ayah. Aku berfikir... bagaimana... bagaimana kalau kita mengajak si Butcher hitam itu menjadi kawan kita?" usul Len sedikit ragu dengan yang diucapkannya. Dan benar saja, Len mendapat pandangan aneh dari seluruh menteri dan para pengawal yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya seorang pengawal perempuan yang berbaju zirah lengkap pada Len.

"Yah... kalian semua tahu kalau aku juga datang ke tempat "penjanggalan" itu. Dari caranya membunuh, hampir semuanya dengan cara memotong-motong tubuh lawannya. Selain itu hasil dari pemotongan tubuh itu juga "halus", selain itu baju zirah yang di pakai para pengawal juga terpotong. Padahal kita tahu baju zirah yang dipakai para pengawal bangsawan berkualitas bagus. Jadi, menurutku yang membunuh mereka adalah orang yang sama dan tentu saja pedang yang dipakainya sangat tajam" kata Len sambil menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Dan melanjutkan penjelasannya tadi.

"Dan lagi beberapa tombak dan pedang yang mereka gunakan juga ikut terpotong" tambah Len dan menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang panjang tadi.

"Lalu? Kenapa pangeran ingin si Butcher hitam menjadi kawan?" tanya pengawal berbaju zirah lengkap itu lagi.

"Nona Meiko, aku berfikir jika si Butcher hitam itu punya kemampuan yang sama dengan sepuluh prajurit tingkat atas, maka aku tak mau menyianyiakan bakatnya itu. Apa lagi kalau dia bisa melatih beberapa pengawal kita. Dapat dipastikan kita dapat memenangi setiap perang yang ada" jelas Len lagi.

"... wah wah bagus juga pemikiran mu Len, namun walau begitu kita tetap harus waspada. Kalau-kalau dia itu sebenarnya penyusup dari kerajaan seberang" kata raja Leon. Memang benar, pada saat itu kerajaan miliknya sedang perang dingin dengan kerajaan lain yang letaknya hanya di seberang lautan.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum perang akan benar-benar terjadi. Mendengar itu Lenpun berpangku tangan.

"Memang benar kata ayah, namun... aku punya perasaan kalau sebenarnya si Butcher hitam itu sebetulnya hanya kesepian" kata Len sedikit mendesah. Terbayangkan olehnya sosok belakang si Butcher hitam yang tertutupi oleh jubah hitamnya.

"Ahahaha! Jangan bercanda! Pangeran, aku tahu kalau tiga tahun lagi kau akan naik tahta, namun apa kau lupa? Si Butcher hitam juga membunuh beberapa warga kita?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tahu... namun setelah kuselidiki ternyata warga yang ia bunuh itu adalah para perampok dan pencuri. Jadi selama ini ia tidak membunuh warga yang tidak berdosa. Mungkin ia membunuh para perompak dan pencuri itu untuk pertahanan diri" jelas Len lagi.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan para bangsawan yang ia bunuh itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tuan Kamui, aku tahu kalau kau kesal. Namun sepertinya ia punya motif tersendiri. Selain itu juga, ini juga bukan pembunuhan yang di karenakan dendam dengan para bangsawan" kata Len sedikit capek menjawab pertanyaan.

"Oh ya? Lalu dengan motif apa?" tanya Kamui lagi dengan nada menantang.

"Entah sepertinya si Butcher hitam itu di panggil oleh para bangsawan itu. Buktinya beberapa jam sebelum kita menemukan jasad tuan Arthur. Kita juga mendapatkan kabar kalau ada bangsawan lain yang juga meninggal" jawab Len pelan.

"Jadi... ada kemungkinan kalau si Butcher hitam itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Ted yang sedari tadi diam. Mendengar itu Len hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Memang benar, kemungkinan itu juga ada. Selanjutnya aku mau nona Meiko memperketat penjagaan dan tangkap orang yang kemungkinan punya ciri-ciri yang sama dengan apa yang para saksi lihat, namun kalau bisa jangan di bunuh" perintah raja Leon. Mendengar itu Meiko hanya mengangguk paham.

"Dan Len entah bagaimana kamu bisa berfikir seperti itu. Namun hal itu patut di pertimbangkan. Pertemuan ini kita akhiri di sini!" ucap raja Leon tegas. Dan bersamaan itu pula, para menteri dan para pengawal membubarkan diri. Terkecuali Len yang masih berfikir tentang si Butcher hitam itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kaki gunung yang berkabut. Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang pendek sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Dan sewaktu-waktu mampu ambruk bila diterpa angin kencang.

Gadis itupun menaruh sebuah kantong ke depan pintu rumah yang sudah rapuh itu. Dan mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu.

"S-sebentar!" jawab pemilik rumah itu. Tak menyangka kalau akan ada tamu di pagi hari itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu memakai tudungnya dan sedikit berlari kecil ke arah kuda hitamnya yang berdiri dengan tegap. Sudah siap untuk berlari sewaktu-waktu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menaiki kuda hitamnya dan berkata.

"Ayo Josephine" dengan cepat kuda hitam itu berlari kedepan meninggalkan kantong itu beserta pemilik rumah yang barusaja membuka pintunya. Pemilik rumah itu terlihat sedikit kesal karena merasa ditipu oleh orang tak dikenal.

Namun ketika pemilik rumah itu hendak menutup pintu rumah. Manik matanya melihat sebuah kantung yang tertinggal atau sengaja ditinggal. Karena penasaran. Pemilik rumah itu mengambil kantung itu dan membukanya.

Dalam beberapa menit pemilik rumah itu tak bisa berkutik melihat isi kantung itu yang ternyata adalah dua puluh keping emas. Namun setelah sadar iapun berteriak kesenangan.

"Anak-anak! Kita bisa makan dan memperbaiki rumah kita!" serunya kegirangan. Mendengar itu anak pemilik rumah itu langsung berlarian menuju arah suara yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. "Nak! Dengan ini kita dapat membangun sebuah toko milik kita sendiri!" serunya lagi sembari memperlihatkan isi kantong pada anak-anaknya.

Melihat itu anak pemilik rumah itu menjadi bingung namun dengan cepat berganti dengan seruan kebahagian. Hari itu keluarga kecil itu hanya bisa bersorak bahagia dan tentu saja berterima kasih pada orang tak dikenal itu.

Sementara itu, orang tak di kenal itu, memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu dari bukit yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya itu. Namun tak ada senyum di mukanya. Ia hanya merasa puas membuat sebuah keluarga berbahagia.

"Ayo Jo" katanya sambil menarik kekang kudanya kekanan dan pergi, meninggalkan keluarga yang berbahagia itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : gaje? Menakutkan? Banyak darah? Review please... oya omong-omong anggap saja satu keping emas sama saja sepuluh juta rupiah.

.

.

.

(1) Sebutan untuk gadis pirang itu, butcher artinya penjagal.

(2) Bangsawan Arthur bukan vocaloid. Cuma asal saja aku ngambil namanya.

(3) Di Inggris dulu para bangsawan biasa menunangkan anaknya di umur yang sangat muda. Bahkan ada yang sudah bertunangan di umur lima (laki-laki) dan tiga (perempuan) tahun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : setelah kupikir setting tempat ini kuubah jadi suatu tempat di dimensi yang lain. Kenapa? Yah aku nggak mau membuat sejarah di Inggris jadi aneh gara-gara ceritaku. Hehe tapi yah, setting waktunya tetap di sekitar abad pertengahan. Oya agar tidak membingungkan mata uang disini adalah koin emas, perak, perunggu, tembaga, dan alumunium. Jadi... emas : 10.000.000 perak : 1.000.000 perunggu : 100.000 tembaga : 10.000 dan alumunium : 1.000. karena author malas jadi semua ku bulatkan saja :P

**Warn**

Gore, banyak pembunuhan, darah, kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.

Rated

T

Genre

Suspense, crime, friendship, tragedy, adventure, angst dan romance.

Disclaimer

Aku nggak punya vocaloid

Info

"Abc" = percakapan

'Abc' = pikiran tokoh

**Abc = **flashback

Don't like? Don't read! Tombol back selau tersedia.

.

.

.

A Knight and a Prince

.

.

.

"Perintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk memberitahukan semua penginapan tentang ciri-ciri si Butcher hitam! Dan suruh mereka memberitahukan kepada pengawal istana bila melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri tersebut!" perintah nona Meiko tegas kepada para bawahannya.

"BAIK!" jawab beberapa pengawal yang ada diruangan itu dan segera berbalik untuk menyampaikan perintah nona Meiko. Ya, walaupun Meiko adalah seorang perempuan ia adalah seorang jenderal besar (1).

Awalnya, seorang jenderal besar perang wanita sangat ditentang. Terutama oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang awalnya akan menjadi jenderal besar. Namun ternyata sang raja tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dikarenakan beberapa menterinya juga perempuan. Jadi tidaklah masalah.

Namun itu adalah masalah besar untuk seorang laki-laki yang ayahnya dulu seorang jenderal besar. Karena merasa ayahnya adalah seorang jenderal besar ia juga harus menjadi jenderal besar juga. Laki-laki berambut biru itu adalah Kaito. Kaito Shion.

Ketika diadakan kompetisi menjadi jenderal besar dan ketika namanya, Kaito dipanggil untuk menjadi lawan tanding seseorang. Orang itu dapat dipastikan mundur. Walau ada beberapa juga yang berani untuk melawan. Namun... hanya dalam waktu satu menit kurang. Ia sudah kalah dengan luka serius.

Dapat dipastikan kalau Kaito akan menjadi Jenderal besar. Namun, ketika di final pertandingan, Kaito menghadapi Meiko. Awalnya Kaito meremehkan karena Meiko adalah perempuan. Namun dalam lima menit Kaito harus bertekuk lutut pada Meiko.

Tentu saja Kaito sempat protes dengan mengatakan kalau perempuan tidak boleh ikut kompetisi. Namun apa daya Meiko ternyata didukung oleh para menteri perempuan juga sang pangeran yang ternyata adalah teman semasa kecilnya dulu.

Tak dapat dielakkan lagi, kini Kaito menjadi seorang jenderal, walau sebenarnya ia ditawari menjadi laksamana besar (2). Namun ia menolak dengan alasan tidak jelas. Mungkin Kaito ingin balas dendam pada Meiko? Entahlah...

"Huff... dasar merepotkan! Kalau saja si shota itu tidak mengatakan hal itu di rapat tidak akan serepot ini" ucapnya kesal. Meiko adalah putri bangsawan yang sering keluar-masuk istana. Oleh karena itu, Meiko kenal dengan pangeran Len walau usia mereka berbeda sepuluh tahun. Dan karena itu juga Meiko takkan segan-segan memukul atau mengkritik tentang Len. Dan Len sendiri sudah merasa kalau Meiko adalah kakaknya.

'Menyebalkan... akan susah kalau menangkap Butcher hitam tanpa membunuhnya. Ada kemungkinan Butcher hitam akan melawan dan membunuh para pengawal. Kalau itu terjadi aku terpaksa harus membunuhnya bukan? Dan itu justru menambah korban tewas' pikir Meiko serius sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke kursi.

'Dan belum tentu juga "dia" akan setuju menjadi kawan. Sial...sial! Belum lagi perang yang akan meletus sewaktu-waktu' pikirnya lagi. Tanpa disadari Meiko ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan pelan kearahnya. Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun, orang itu berhasil berada tepat di belakang kursi yang di duduki Meiko.

Dengan pelan dikeluarkannya pedang miliknya dan...

"Slash!" ditebasnya kursi itu. Namun tak ada darah yang keluar, dikarenakan dengan sigap Meiko menghindar ke kanan sebelum tertebas pedang orang itu. Dengan tersenyum Meikopun tertawa.

"Ahaha! Jangan terlalu polos jenderal (3) ! Cara yang kau gunakan itu sangat klasik! Menyerang dari belakang? Hmp... ahaha!" tawanya yang membuat orang yang di tuju menjadi marah. Siapa lagi kalau kalau bukan sang Jenderal Kaito?

"Ini sudah yang kesembilan kali kau mencoba membunuhku dan mengambil alih posisiku. Selain itu aku juga sudah hapal dengan semua jurus serta gerakanmu, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku" ejeknya. Mendengar itu membuat telinga Kaito memanas. Dengan berlari, Kaito mulai menyerang Meiko lagi.

Namun dengan mudahnya Meiko menghindar. Mungkin Kaito harus menyalahkan kelenturan tubuh Meiko serta refleknya yang sangat bagus, seperti seekor kucing.

"Berhenti menghidar kucing pencuri!" seru Kaito kesal karena Meiko terus saja menghindar. Namun Meiko hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Sampai pada akhirnya Meiko menghidar dengan melompat ke kebelakang, mendekati pintu masuk.

"Kalau aku tidak menghidar aku bisa mati dong" ejek Meiko dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Kaito makin kesal. 'Sudah cukup!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dilemparnya pedang miliknya ke arah Meiko dan tentu saja dengan mudahnya dihindarinya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan pintu terbuka dengan seorang pria kecil berambut pirang terang masuk tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan,

"Hei Meiko aku pu..."

"Jleb!"

"Eh...?" Di saksikannya sebuah pedang melayang dan menancap di pintu sampingnya. Dan jarak pedang yang melayang itu hanya sekitar sepuluh senti dari kepalanya. Melihat itu pupil matanya mengecil karena ketakutan. Tentu saja, siapa sangka akan ada pedang yang melayang dan hampir saja merengguk nyawanya.

Selama sepuluh detik dunia terasa berhenti berputar, terutama bagi Kaito yang melempar pedang serta hampir saja merenggut nyawa putra satu-satunya raja Leon, yang tidak lain adalah pangeran Len.

Tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kematian, Lenpun berseru.

"S-siapa yang melempar pedang ini!" serunya lantang. Walau ada sedikit nada takut di suaranya.

"Kaito" jawab Meiko cepat dan menunjuk Kaito yang berdiri bersimbah keringat dingin.

"Begitu..." ucap Len misterius dan menakutkan. Dapat dilihat kalau aura gelap mulai muncul dibelakangnya. Sementara Kaito sendiri makin bersimbah keringat dingin. "Jenderal Kaito! Kau di hukum membersihkan kandang kuda selama enam bulan!" serunya marah. Mendengar itu Kaito langsung bersipuh dan mengangguk ketakutan.

"Oh ya, omong-omong kenapa pangeran ada disini?" tanya Meiko akhirnya. Mendengar itu Len langsung menoleh ke arah Meiko

"Aku punya permintaan"

.

.

.

"Jadi... kenapa kau membawa kami kemari?" tanya Meiko sambil melihat sekitar taman belakang istana. Diikuti anggukan ketakutan Kaito yang juga diminta mengikuti Len.

"Itu" kata Len sambil menunjuk dua buah boneka latihan yang berbaju zirah. Melihat itu Meiko dan Kaito menjadi bingung. "Tolong tebas atau tusuk kedua boneka latihan itu. Kata raja, kalian berdua memiliki pedang kerajaan yang paling tajam bukan?" perintah Len. Mendengar itu Meiko dan Kaito makin bingung, namun diturutinya permintaan pangeran mereka itu.

Meiko dan Kaitopun mengambil ancang-ancang siap menebas atau menusuk boneka latihan itu. Dan dalam beberapa detik mereka berdua sudah menebas dan menusuk boneka latihan itu.

Melihat itu, Len segera melihat hasil tebasan Meiko. Dilihatnya baju zirah boneka latihan itu, sobek gara-gara tebasan Meiko dan "melukai" boneka latihan itu sedalam lima senti. Cukup untuk membunuh seorang manusia dengan kehilangan banyak darah dengan luka sedalam itu.

Setelah itu diamatinya tusukan Kaito. Tusukannya menembus baju zirah tersebut, namun tidak cukup tembus sampai ke baju zirah bagian belakang. Dan tentu saja tusukan Kaito cukup mematikan.

"Hmm..." Pikir Len sambil terus memperhatikan tebasan dan tusukan Meiko dan Kaito, dan itu membuat mereka berdua kebingungan. Apa mungkin Len kecewa dengan hasil tebasan serta tusukan yang dibuat mereka?

"Len... kenapa kau menyuruh kami melakukan itu?" tanya Meiko akhirnya. Mendengar itu bukannya menjawab, Len justru pergi ke semak-semak dan seolah mencari sesuatu. Melihat itu, Meiko dan Kaitopun saling bertukar pandangan bingung.

"Ketemu!" seru Len. Diambilnya benda itu kedekapannya dan dibawanya menuju Meiko dan Kaito. Melihat itu, Meiko langsung melirik benda apa yang dibawa Len. Dilihatnya Len membawa dua buah baju zirah yang sepertinya sudah rusak. "Ini" kata Len sambil menaruh kedua baju zirah itu ke tanah.

"Ini adalah baju zirah yang dipakai para pengawal bangsawan Arthur. Sepeti yang kalian lihat, baju zirah ini terpotong bagian perutnya hingga menembusnya" tunjuk Len pada baju zirah yang tinggal setengah itu. Lalu pandangannya berubah ke arah baju zirah yang berlubang.

"Kalau yang tertusuk dari belakang hingga menembus ke depan" jelasnya lagi. Mendengar serta melihat baju zirah itu Meiko, langsung mengerti apa maksud dari permintaan Len. Namun sepertinya Kaito masih belum paham.

"Lalu... ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Ck... ck... calon jenderal besar tidak mengerti? Hebat sekali" ejek Meiko. Mendengar itu Kaito langsung naik pitam. Namun sebelum Kaito meledak, Len mulai menjelaskan.

"Kaito... tadi kau menusuk boneka latihan itu bukan? Dan struktur kekerasan boneka latihan itu sudah disamakan dengan manusia biasa. Dan baju zirah yang kupakaikan ke boneka latihan itu juga sama seperti milik para pengawal bangsawan Arthur" jelas Len panjang lebar. Namun sepertinya Kaito masih belum mengerti.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... ini aneh bukan? Kalian berdua berpangkat jenderal besar dan jenderal, yang tentu saja pengalaman, serta tenaga kalian sangat banyak. Namun... kenapa? Kenapa kalian yang jederal besar dan jenderal saja tidak bisa menembus dan memotong baju zirah yang yang bahkan dipakai oleh boneka latihan? Selain itu pedang yang diberikan ayahku juga pedang tertajam yang pernah kalian lihat bukan?" jelas Len lagi. Mendengar itu Kaito langsung mengerti kenapa Len menyuruh dirinya dan Meiko menusuk atau menebas boneka latihan itu serta melihat baju zirah yang terpotong dan berlubang itu.

"Benar... selama ini aku tak pernah melihat pedang setajam pedang yang diberikan oleh raja untuk kami" tutur Kaito, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... ada kemungkinan kalau..." ucap Meiko yang langsung dipotong Len

"Ya, pedang atau tenaga si Butcher hitam sangat tajam atau sangat kuat, yang bahkan dapat menandingi tidak, melebihi pedang serta tenaga kalian" ucap Len panjang lebar. "Selain itu, menurut para saksi mata, tinggi si Butcher hitam saja sekitar seratus empat puluh sampai seratus lima puluh. Bukankah ini tidak masuk akal? Seseorang dengan tinggi seperti itu, dapat memotong dan menusuk hingga menembus baju zirah ini?" ucap Len serius.

Mendengar itu baik Meiko maupun Kaito mulai berfikir, tentang lawan mereka ini. Apakah lawan mereka adalah monster bewujud manusia? Atau seorang manusia biasa, namun dengan kekuatan serta pengalaman yang luar biasa? Serta pedang macam apa yang dipakai olehnya.

"Oleh karena itu, Meiko dan Kaito. Aku perintahkan kalian berlatih lebih banyak lagi untuk menghadapi si Butcher hitam!" perintah Len tegas. Mendengar kata "perintah" Meiko dan Kaito langsung tunduk dan menjawab.

"Siap laksanakan!" seru mereka berdua serempak. Mendengar itu, Len tersenyum puas dan hendak menyuruh mereka berdiri kembali, namun ada suara seseorang yang menghalanginya melakukan itu.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!" seru seseorang lantang. Mendengar itu Len jadi sedikit panik karena teriakan orang itu. Namun ketika sipeneriak menangkap sosok Len, ia langsung berlari. Tidak menggubris rambutnya yang panjang itu dapat membuatnya tersandung. "P-pangeran..." desahnya kecapean.

"Ada apa Hatsune?" tanya Len sedikit khawatir.

"I-itu..." ucapnya terputus ketika manik matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut biru. Yang menatapnya aneh dan itu membuat mukanya memerah seketika.

"Hatsune?" tanya Len kembali.

"E-eh?! A-anu! N-nona M-megumi N-nakajima s-sudah d-datang! W-walaupun nona Megumi terlambat selama beberapa jam namun i-ia s-selamat!" jawab Hatsune terbata-bata. Mendengar itu Len jadi teringat. Kalau tunangannya Megumi akan datang hari itu di pagi hari namun terlambat hingga sore hari.

Namun sepertinya Len terlalu sibuk dengan "kasus" Butcher hitam hingga melupakan tunangannya akan datang hari ini. Mendengar itu Len langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk istana, namun belum jauh ia berlari Len berhenti berlari dan berteriak.

"TERIMA KASIH HATSUNE! MEIKO DAN KAITO KALIAN BISA BERDIRI DAN BERLATIH!" serunya, mendengar itu Meiko dan Kaito langsung berdiri. Sementara, Len kambali berlari namun ada sesuatu hal yang teringat olehnya "OH YA! KAITO! JANGAN LUPA HUKUMANMU MEMBERSIHKAN KANDANG KUDA SETELAH LATIHAN!" teriak Len lagi sambil berlari dengan cepat.

Mendengar itu, Kaito yang berharap Len melupakan hal itu langsung ambruk. Tentu saja, seorang Jenderal yang terhomat. Membersihkan kandang kuda? Yang benar saja...

"Memangnya ada apa tuan Kaito? M-maksudku tuan Shion?" tanya Hatsune sedikit gugup. Mendengar itu Meiko tertawa kecil. Sementara Kaito menatap Hatsune dengan lembut.

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar tadi, pangeran menghukumku karena sesuatu hal haha... dan Miku kau tak perlu panggil aku tuan cukup Kaito saja" jawabnya, sambil memberi senyum pada Hatsune yang mukanya semerah tomat. Melihat itu Meiko jadi sedikit tertarik dan merangkul pundak Hatsune.

"Namamu Miku ya? Apa kau tahu? Kaito itu selalu ingin..."

"Aku tidak begitu! Ukh!" teriak Kaito panik ketika melihat Meiko merangkul Hatsune dan mungkin mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang dirinya didepan seorang gadis manis berambut hijau kebiruan itu. Namun Kaito justru mendapat tendangan manis dari Meiko.

"Kyaaa! Tu-Kaito!" seru Hatsune panik ketika melihat Kaito ditendang Meiko. Mendengar itu dengan 'sedikit' kasar Meiko mengajak Hatsune menuju ruangannya.

"Miku tak usah khawatirkan dia~ Selanjutnya ayo kita minum teh di ruanganku" ucap Meiko sedikit memaksa. Awalnya Hatsune mau menolak, namun ia teringat kalau jabatan Meiko sangat tinggi. Sehingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Walau sebenarnya ia mau merawat Kaito yang masih kesakitan.

Pada akhirnya Hatsune menemani Meiko minum teh. Dan mendengar hal-hal buruk tentang Kaito.

.

.

.

"Gumi!" seru Len memanggil tunangannya yang baru saja turun dari kereta kudanya, sebelah kiri yang kotor. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gumi langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Len! Maaf aku terlambat!" serunya membalas seruan Len tadi. Setelah Gumi menapakkan kakinya di tanah, Len langsung memeluknya dengan erat, seperti benar-benar menyesal telah melupakannya.

Setelah puas memeluknya, Len langsung melihat seluruh baju Gumi yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa ia pakai. Memastikan tak ada yang aneh atau tergores. Dan memang tak ada yang aneh atau tergores! Namun kenapa Gumi yang biasanya tepat waktu jadi terlambat? Bahkan berjam-jam.

Dan tanpa sengaja manik mata Len melihat sesuatu yang bewarna merah di pintu kereta kuda milik Gumi. Dilepasnya Gumi dan iapun berjalan menuju pintu kereta kuda Gumi. Lenpun menunduk dan menyentuh benda merah itu dengan jarinya. Benda merah itu menempel di jarinya, itu bukan benda, tapi darah! Bagaimana bisa ada darah di kereta kuda Gumi? Diperhatikannya kereta kuda Gumi sekali lagi.

Ternyata bukan hanya dipintu kereta kuda Gumi, dibelakang kereta Gumi juga terdapat bercak darah yang sangat banyak. Semakin Len pergi kesebelah kanan kereka kuda Gumi, semakin banyak bercak darahnya. Len hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit takut. Iapun berlari kembali ke Gumi.

"Gumi! Ada apa dengan kereta kudamu?! Kenapa banyak sekali bercak darah?" tanya Len khawatir. Mendengar itu Gumi hanya bisa menggigit mulut bawahnya. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakannya bukan?

"B-baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi nanti setelah aku makan siang. Boleh?" pinta Gumi.

"Haaa, baiklah kau boleh menceritakannya setelah makan siang atau, saat kau makan siang, ayo" ajak Len sambil menggenggam tangan Gumi yang dingin. Sementara, Gumi hanya mengangguk saja.

Entah kenapa ia menyesal akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di saat ia makan. Selain itu saat itu Len merasa seperti ada sesuatu, tidak seseorang yang hilang dari kereta kuda Gumi.

.

.

.

"Aku mau menginap semalam disini" ucap seseorang yang memakai jubah bewarna hitam. Mendengar itu dengan acuh tak acuh sang penjaga penginapan itu menjawab.

"Semalam dua perunggu" jawabnya dingin. Tanpa berfikir panjang orang berjubah hitam itu memberikan dua perunggu pada penjaga itu. Dan dengan asal, penjaga penginapan itu memberikan kunci salah satu kamar kepada orang itu.

"Terima kasih" jawabnya singkat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu si penjaga penginapan menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

"Suamiku, tadi siapa yang menginap?" tanya sang istri yang berjalan menuju tempa penjaga itu.

"Mungkin pengelana" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Pengelana? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pendek, sekitar seratus empat puluhan senti, dan memakai jubah panjang bewarna hitam. Selain itu di depan sepertinya pengelana itu membawa kuda" jawabnya "Memangnya ada... eh? Himeka!" serunya kaget ketika dilihatnya istrinya berlari sekuat tenaga keluar penginapan.

.

.

.

"P-pengawal! Pengawal!" serunya panik. Para pengawal yang baru saja pulang dari tempat penginapannya langsung berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya pengawal itu tenang.

"D-dia ada... hah... d-di p-penginapan k-ku!" jawabnya panik.

"Dia?"

"Iya! Si Butcher hitam ada di penginapan ku!" serunya cepat. Mendengar itu kedua pengawal itu langsung panik.

"B-baiklah! Kamu pergilah ke istana dan beritahu raja!" serunya panik "A-aku akan berjaga di penginapan nona ini!" serunya lagi. Mendengar itu, temannya mengangguk paham dan segera berlari menuju istana. Sementara itu, temannya sedang berusaha menenangkan pemilik penginapan itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

.

.

Sementara itu orang yang membuat panik justru sedang menanggalkan jubah hitamnya dan juga akan menanggalkan baju zirahnya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Sehingga iapun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang ada di kamar itu dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Tidak memperdulikan baju zirahnya yang mungkin akan mengganggunya itu.

'Ya... benar... yang kuinginkan selama ini adalah tidur... tidur selamanya' dan dengan pikiran itu, gadis mungil itu mulai tertidur. Dari cahaya, menuju kekegalapan.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : oke chapter dua udah update, maaf aneh. Hehe... tolong di review ya? Dan aku akan menggunakan oc atau ooc untuk seseorang yang dibunuh oleh gadis itu. Jadi jangan marah. Aku nggak mau salah satu vocaloid jadi korban keganasanku. Mungkin. *evil laugh* dan hore~ aku bisa upload ceritanya! :D

.

.

.

1. aku menggunakan pangkat-pangkat tni Indonesia. Jadi jenderal besar adalah pemimpin angkatan darat. Dan merupakan pangkat tertinggi.

2. pemimpin angkatan laut, pangkat kedua tertinggi setelah jenderal besar.

3. tentu saja ini adalah pangkat tertinggi nomor tiga. Dan ingat belum ada angkatan udara saat itu.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : sepertinya cerita ini butuh sedikit humor dan sepertinya cerita ini akan ke supranatural. Sedikit... mungkin. Nanti.

**Warn**

Gore, banyak pembunuhan, darah, kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.

Rated

T

Genre

Suspense, crime, friendship, tragedy, adventure, angst dan romance.

Disclaimer

Aku nggak punya vocaloid

Info

"Abc" = percakapan

'Abc' = pikiran tokoh

**Abc = **flashback

Don't like? Don't read! Tombol back selau tersedia.

.

.

.

A Knight and a Prince

.

.

.

**Pagi hari yang cerah menandakan akan menjadi hari yang baik. Itulah yang selalu Gumi katakan atau ia pikirkan ketika ia akan pergi ke istana menemui tunangannya. Namun, sepertinya perkataannya kali salah. _Sangat_ salah.**

**Awal perjalanannya bermula dari Gumi berpamitan pada seluruh pelayan serta kedua orang tuanya. Karena sifatnya yang rendah hati itulah Len serta ayah, dan ibunya memutuskan Gumi menjadi tunangannya. Dan dengan senang hati Gumi beserta kedua orang tuanya menerima.**

"**Dah! Aku akan pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi!" serunya senang sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jendela kereta kudanya.**

"**Yaa! Hati-hati ya! Bersikap yang sopan pada keluarga kerajaan!" seru ibunya cemas. Karena ini kali pertamanya Gumi berangkat sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya.**

"**Iyaa!" seru Gumi membalas ibunya yang cemas.**

"**Sudahlah Sonika, Gumi pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada empat pengawal yang menemani dirinya" hibur suaminya menenangkan hati istrinya yang mungkin terlalu mencemaskan anak perempuan satu-satunya mereka itu.**

"**Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja entah kenapa... aku punya perasaan buruk tentang kepergian Gumi hari ini" jawabnya cemas. **

"**Sudahlah, hari ini kita harus pergi ke kota. Jadi tak bisa menemani Gumi, ini juga agar Gumi mandiri" kata suaminya sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya. Mendengar itu, sang istri hanya bisa mengangguk. **

**Walau sebenarnya kecemasannya terbukti beberapa jam kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Len! Senangnya... sudah beberapa minggu kami tidak bertemu' pikir seorang anak berambut hijau, sembari melihat pemandang luar yang semulanya adalah sebuah kota besar yang lambat laun berubah menjadi sebuah pedesaan yang kemudian berubah menjadi perkebunan dan yang terakhir menjadi sebuah hutan dan padang rumput. ****Yang nantinya akan berubah lagi menjadi perkebunan, pedesaan, perkotaan dan yang terakhir istana, dimana tunangannya sedang menunggu kedatangannya.**

**Memikirkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat muka Gumi memerah, belum lagi sifat dan badannya yang-walau-sedikit-pendek itu dengan tegap dan memberi sikap tegas yang berbeda dengan kesan wajahnya yang memberi kesan lemah.**

**Namun itu bukan masalah bagi Gumi, yang terpenting bukanlah fisik yang dimiliki oleh Len. Namun sifat dan hati Len yang sangat ia kagumi dan sukai. Belum lagi otak Len yang sangat encer, Len selalu mendapat topik yang sesuai dan selau dapat menjelaskan apa saja yang Gumi ingin ketahui, seperti arti bunga ataupun tenatang makanan kesukaannya. Sehingga Gumi takkan pernah merasa bosan disampingnya.**

**Namun semua bayangan indahnya hari ini dengan Len harus terhenti ketika didengarnya sebuah suara aneh dibelakang kereta kuda miliknya. Sepertinya suara kesakitan dan kuda yang berlari.**

"**A-apa yang terjadi?! Pengawal!" seru Gumi panik dan kaget. Ketika tanpa sengaja ada percikan darah yang menempel di jendela kereta kudanya. Namun bukannya menjawab, yang Gumi dengar adalah teriakan kesakitan dari ketiga pengawalnya yang lain. Sementara itu dibagian depan kereta kuda miliknya dapat didengar, kalau dua ekor kuda yang yang menarik keretanya ikut 'berteriak' ketakutan.**

**Menyebabkan keadaan didalam kereta bergoyang dan membuat Gumi jatuh kedepan. Sementara itu, sang pawang kuda juga berada dalam ketakutan. Namun berusaha tetap tenang dan menenangkan kedua kuda itu.**

"**Will(1) ! Ada apa?!" seru Gumi panik, memanggil pawang kuda itu.**

"**N-nona tenanglah!" seru Will menjawab teriakan nona kecilnya itu, walau begitu, di nada suaranya dapat terdengar kepanikan. Mendengar itu, Gumi mencoba menenangkan diri. Walau sebenarnya ia sangatlah ketakutan.**

**Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kereta kudanya dibuka dengan paksa. Dan didepan pintu itu berdiri seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju yang sudah ternodai dengan banyak darah, s****elain itu, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebilah pedang. Gumi yang saat itu ketakutan semakin ketakutan. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat dan lidahnya seperti tak dapat digerakan untuk berteriak.**

**Sementara itu pria yang membuka pintu itu mulai menyeringai senang. Mendapati seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat sangat sedap untuk 'disantap'.**

"**Teman-teman! Aku menemukan seorang anak bangsawan!" mendengar itu teman-teman pria itu bersorak-sorai senang, bagi mereka seorang gadis lebih berharga daripada emas. "Nah anak manis, ayo bermain dengan paman" ajaknya 'lembut'. **

"**J-jangan... JANGAN! TOLOOOOOOONGG!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entah dari mana datangnya, namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang menaiki kuda hitam dan berjubah hitam memalingkan mukanya kebelakang, ia seperti mendengar seseorang berteriak. ****Sementara kuda yang ia naiki sepertinya juga merasa mendengar teriakan minta tolong.**

"**Cih... sepertinya ada perompakan" desisnya kesal. Dan dengan itu ia menarik kekang kudanya untuk berbalik dan memacu kudanya dengan cepat.**

**Teriakan adalah hal yang paling ia benci namun juga hal yang sangat ia sukai. Teriakan ketakutan dan kesakitan dari seseorang yang tak berdosa adalah sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ingin ia dengarkan. Namun, teriakan ketakutan dan kesakitan dari seorang pendosa adalah hal yang ia sukai.**

**Setiap kali ia membunuh seorang pendosa pastilah si pendosa itu berteriak ketakutan dan kesakitan. Dan setiap kali ia mendengar itu, ia selalu berfikir kalau ini adalah pembalasan. Dan tentunya ia melakukan itu untuk membiarkan sang pendosa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang yang dibunuhnya. Teriakan kesakitan dan ketakutan.**

**Ya... itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya. **

**Ia terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat menuju asal suara. Ia tidak mau terlambat, ia takut kalau-kalau seseorang yang tidak berdosa itu akan dilukai, walau hanya sedikit saja. ****Sudah beberapa kali ia berhadapan dengan para perompak, namun tentu saja kelompok perompak sangat banyak, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi satu persatu kelompok perompak yang ada.**

"**Kyaaaaaaa!" suara teriakan mulai terdengar makin jelas. Di dalam teriakannya dapat terdengar kalau ia sangatlah ketakutan. Iapun memacu kuda hitamnya makin kencang lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**T-tidak! Will! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Will?!" seru gadis berambut hijau itu ketakutan, ketika didengarnya suara kesakitan dari pawang kudanya itu.**

"**Will? Jadi itu namanya? Ahaha! Kami hanya membunuhnya, tak harus kaget sayang" jawab pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kereta kuda miliknya itu. mendengar itu, Gumi hanya bisa terdiam. Will, pawang kereta kudanya semenjak ia kecil, mati? **

'**Tidak mungkin... Will... mati?' pikirnya ketakutan. Yang hanya ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam menunggu, menunggu-kematiannya.**

"**Aww, tak usah cemas. Paman akan menghiburmu" ucap pria itu lembut dan memasuki kereta kuda Gumi. Gumi hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria itu makin mendekatinya. Setiap langkah yang dibuat pria itu membuat jantung Gumi terasa berhenti. Badan Gumi terus saja bergetar dengan hebat. **

**Dan ketika tangan pria itu mau menyentuh pipi Gumi terdengar suara dari luar.**

"**A-apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak pria itu sembari berbalik dan keluar dari dalam kereta kuda Gumi. Sementara itu, Gumi masih berada dalam ketakutan hampir saja ia disentuh oleh seseorang yang ia takuti dan tentunya ia benci.**

**Sementara itu di luar kereta kuda, pemandangan yang semula 'bersih' berubah menjadi merah. Selain itu kolam darah yang semula hanya ada lima bertambah menjadi sembilan. Dan itu semua di sebabkan oleh seseorang berjubah hitam dan menaiki seekor kuda hitam.**

"**Apa yang terjadi disini?!" teriak pria itu lagi. Sampai kedua manik matanya melihat empat kawannya sudah terbunuh dengan cara yang sangat sadis. Mereka berempat terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. **

**Bahkan, salah satu kepala perompak itu terpotong menjadi empat bagian. Namun yang lebih sadis, ada seorang perompak yang dibiarkan mati kesakitan dalam keadaan kehilangan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Sementara yang lain cukup 'beruntung', mereka langsung di tebas menjadi dua atau tiga bagian. Sehingga mereka tidak merasakan sakitnya mati.**

"**Kau... siapa kau!" teriaknya marah. "Aku sebagai pemimpin kelompok perompak ini pasti akan mencabut nyawamu!" teriaknya lagi. Namun orang yang diteriaki itu hanya diam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian. Ia turun dari atas kuda hitamnya.**

"**Aku... hanya seorang pengelana yang mendengar seseorang minta tolong" jawabnya datar. Marah karena merasa diremehkan, pemimpin kelompok perompak itu berteriak kembali, lebih marah dari yang sebelumnya.**

"**Lalu kenapa seorang pengelana tertarik dengan teriakan! Bukankah seorang pengelana tidak suka terlibat masalah?!" serunya marah. Karena kesal pemimpin perompak itu mengambil kedua pedang yang tadi ia sarungkan. "Hadapi aku bo..."**

"**Tunggu dulu!" teriak salah satu kawanannya.**

"**Ada apa? Kau tidak mau balas dendam untuk kawanmu hah!?" bentaknya marah, namun ketika ia berpaling dan melihat sisa anggotanya mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dengan deras dari dahi masing-masing kawanannya itu. "A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian ketakutan begitu? Coba kalian lihat! Dia hanya seorang bocah!"**

"**B-bukan itu, aku pernah mendengar kabar... kalau di kalangan bangsawan serta, b-berapa kelompok perampok t-terbunuh dengan sadis" kata perompak itu menjelaskan. Sementara orang berjubah itu mulai menurunkan tudungnya. "C-ciri-ciri yang diceritakan... s-sama persis dengan o-orang itu... d-dan cara membunuhnya... j-juga sama" terangnya, dan disaat yang bersaman orang berjubah itu sudah melepaskan tudungnya.**

**Menampakan muka seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan mata yang mulai berubah menjadi merah darah. **

"**Ahaha! Jangan bercanda! Aku juga mendengarnya! Gadis kecil itu?! Si Butcher hitam?! Jangan bercanda! Akan kubuktikan kalau kalian salah!" dan dengan itu, pemimpin perampok mulai berlari ke arah gadis itu dan melayangkan pedangnya dengan cepat.**

**Namun manik mata gadis itu jauh lebih cepat. Pedang yang berjarak dua puluh senti dari wajahnya dapat dihindarinya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan pimpinan perompak itu kebingungan, karena mengira gadis itu sudah terkena telak dan tidak dapat bergerak karena ketakutan. **

**Belum sempat pimpinan itu berbalik untuk menyerang kembali, gadis itu berteriak.**

"**Jo! Serang telapak kakinya!" seru gadis itu lantang. Pimpinan perampok yang mukanya sudah menghadap kegadis itu, gagal menyadari kalau ada sebuah bayangan yang tingginya dua kali lipat dirinya. **

**Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Ia tak bisa menghidari kuda yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kedua kaki depannya di atas kedua telapak kaki pimpinan perampok itu. Membuatnya kesakitan dan tersungkur, melihat kedua telapak kakinya sudah dihancurkan oleh seekor kuda hitam.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaargh! Sialan! Awas kamu bocah! Kau pasti! Pasti ku bu..." sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan pimpinan itu terhenti seketika, ketika dilihatnya gadis mungil itu sudah ada didepannya, membuat yang pimpinan perampok menelan ludahnya.**

"**Bunuh? Siapa yang mau kau bunuh? Diriku atau... dirimu?" dan dengan itu lengan kiri pemimpin perampok terpisah dari tubuhnya. Menampakan tulang lengan atas dan tulang bahu yang semula menyambung, terpisah dengan paksa. Dan darah yang berhamburan dari luka itu.**

"**Jika aku yang membunuhmu... kupastikan kalau akan kulakukan secara pelan-pelan dan amat sangat menyakitkan, namun jika kamu membunuh dirimu sendiri pastinya cepat dan tidaklah terlalu menyakitkan" ucap gadis itu dingin. Ditusukkannya pedang miliknya ke paha pimpinan perampok itu, hingga menembus ke tanah. Dan tentunya suara teriakan kesakitan juga terdengar.**

**Namun ketika gadis itu mau menyiksa pimpinan perampok lagi, terdengar teriakan dari belakang.**

"**Kyaaaaaaaa!"**

"**Hentikan! Jika kau tidak berhenti nyawa gadis ini dalam bahaya!" teriak salah satu perampok itu, sembari mengancungkan pedangnya ke leher Gumi. Sementara itu Gumi terlihat sangat ketakutan dan air matanya mulai berjatuhan, karena melihat hal yang paling ia takuti. **

**Bukan hanya dari acungan pedang, namun juga kolam-kolam darah yang dibuat oleh para perampok dan gadis berambut pirang pendek itu. Seketika itu manik matanya melihat seorang gadis yang menancapkan pedangnya ke paha pria yang tadi akan menyentuhnya.**

**Dengan paksa, gadis pirang itu mencabut pedangnya dari paha pimpinan perampok itu, yang tentunya teriakan kesakitan darinya dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Menambah rasa takut Gumi. Dengan pelan, gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah ke depan, dan setiap kali ia melangkah kedepan. Kawanan perampok itu mundur selangkah.**

**Walau tak terlihat, mereka dapat merasakan. Kalau gadis mungil itu, punya nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar apabila mereka melukai Gumi. Aura kegelapan yang sangat kental juga dapat dirasakan, membuat kawanan itu makin bercucuran keringat dingin.**

"**Nak, tutup matamu" ucap gadis berambut pirang itu pada Gumi, entah reflek atau apa, Gumi langsung menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun dapat dirasakannya ada cairan kental hangat yang menumpahi punggung serta rambutnya.**

**Tak perlu diberitahu, Gumi sudah tahu kalau itu adalah darah dari kawanan perampok itu. Namun tak ada teriakan minta ampun atau kesakitan didalamnya. Dan ketika Gumi mau membuka matanya, kedua matanya langsung ditutup oleh dua buah telapak tangan. Dengan lembut, orang yang menutupi kedua matanya berkata,**

"**Jangan buka matamu, maaf aku membuatmu harus bersimbah darah. Mari kita pergi ke desa terdekat untuk membelikanmu baju baru dan juga untuk membersihkan dirimu" namun Gumi tak bisa menjawab, ia menangis. Menangis karena ketakutan, menangis karena orang yang dikenalnya dan disayanginya selama bertahun-tahun tewas, menangis karena melihat darah, pembunuhan dan teriakan secara langsung. Dan yang terpenting... kenapa ia begitu lemah?**

**Sementara Gumi berkecamuk dengan pikiran itu dan menangis, kolam darah yang ada di belakangnya terlihat sangat besar dan dalam. Dan darah-darah itu mulai mengalir meninggalkan tubuh pemiliknya yang sudah terpotong-potong dengan mengerikan. Dan orang yang menutupi kedua mata Gumi terlihat sangat lelah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Baiklah, bagaimana baju yang kubelikan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek pada gadis lain yang berambut hijau pendek yang memakai sebuah gaun bewarna hijau senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Namun gadis berambut hijau itu tidak menjawab. Air mukanya terlihat sangat pucat dan kosong. ****Tentu saja itu kali pertamanya melihat pembunuhan yang sangat sadis seperti itu. Tak ada yang menyalahkannya. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Dapat terlihat kalau yang paling lelah dengan semua hal itu adalah dirinya.**

"**Nah, kau mau kemana? Aku akan minta salah satu warga desa disini mengantarmu. Tentunya dengan kereta kuda milikmu itu" ucapnya lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada respon apapun. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.**

"**Istana" jawab gadis hijau itu singkat. Mendengar itu, gadis berambut pirang langsung melihat lengan kiri, atau lebih tepatnya jari-jari gadis hijau itu. Benar saja ada sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. **

"**Baiklah, ayo segera kembali ke kereta kudamu. Aku akan meminta salah satu warga untuk mengantarmu, lagipula aku tak mau membuat tunanganmu menunggu" dan dengan itu gadis pirang itu keluar dari toko pakaian itu dan meninggalkan Gumi kebingungan.**

'**Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' itulah hal pertama yang dipikirkan Gumi, namun tak berapa lama kemudian. Gadis pirang itu kembali memasuki toko pakaian dan membawa seseorang bersamanya.**

"**Nah, dia akan mengantarmu menuju istana. Tenang saja, setelah ini akan jadi perjalanan yang aman" ucapnya datar. Gumi hanya bisa mengangguk lalu keluar dari toko pakaian itu dan memasuki kereta kudanya yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Setelah pintu kereta ditutup, kereta kuda itupun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan gadis pirang itu. Dengan pelan, gadis pirang itu menaiki kuda hitamnya kembali dan hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.**

"**N-nona! Maaf! Dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi!" mendengar itu, gadis berambut pirang itu memalingkan mukanya, kaget. "D-dan namaku Gumi! K-kalau nona?!" tanya Gumi di dalam kereta kuda yang mulai menjauhinya itu.**

**Karena tak mau berteriak, gadis itu menyuruh kudanya untuk berlari ke arah kereta kuda Gumi. Ketika ia sudah berada di samping pintu masuk, gadis itu berkata.**

"**Rin... namaku Rin senang bertemu denganmu Gumi" jawabnya lembut. Mendengar suaranya yang lembut itu membuat Gumi menjadi tersipu dan kagum. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang manusia memiliki suara selembut ini?**

"**S-s-senang bertemu denganmu nona Rin" jawabnya sedikit terbata.**

"**Sampai bertemu lain kali Gumi" ucap gadis yang bernama Rin itu tiba-tiba, dan dengan itu Rin langsung memutar arah kudanya dan memacunya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Gumi yang masih merasa kagum. ****Walau begitu, di hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasa sangat takut pada sesuatu dari Rin. Ya... sesuatu di dalam diri Rin yang mungkin saja dapat membunuhnya. Tidak... mungkin bukan hanya Gumi, namun semua orang yang ia sayangi.**

**.**

**.**

.

"B-begitulah ceritanya" ujar Gumi menyelesaikan ceritanya, setelah ia tak mau makan makanan yang sudah terhidang. Tentu saja, setelah melihat pembunuhan yang amat sadis seperti itu untuk gadis seusianya sangat berat. Mungkin saja dapat membuatnya trauma berkepanjangan, namun ada sesuatu hal yang tidak tidak membuatnya takut, yaitu...

**Rin**

Jika ia tidak datang menyelamatkan Gumi, sudah dipastikan kalau Gumi takkan ada disini sekarang. Namun... 'A-apa harus, haruskah nona Rin membunuh para perompak itu dengan keji? Seharusnya mereka tak perlu terbunuh dengan cara sepereti itu' pikir Gumi sedikit takut membayangkan kolam darah itu.

"Begitu ya? Jadi... di Butcher hitam adalah seorang gadis bernama Rin?" tanya Len tidak percaya. Seorang gadis membunuh puluhan orang dengan cara memotong-motong tubuh? Benar-benar tak terpikirkan olehnya. Namun itulah kenyataannya.

"L-lalu kau tahu dia pergi kemana?" tanya Len penasaran. Namun Len hanya mendapat gelengan kepala Gumi. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, sepertinya kau tak ingin makan, jadi... ayo kita temui ay-raja untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini" ucap Len sembari berdiri dari kursinya, lalu Len berjalan menuju Gumi dan meminta tangannya.

Tentu dengan senang hati Gumi menerimanya.

Namun ketika mereka berjalan menuju ruang kerajaan, suasana mereka berdua menjadi canggung. Gumi yang masih sedikit trauma dan Len yang memikirkan tentang si Butcher hitam itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabrak Len dari belakang.

"AH! Maafkan saya pangeran! I-ini keadaan darurat!" seru orang itu yang ternyata seorang pengawal yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Penasaran. Len dan Gumipun mengikutinya sampai di aula kerajaan. Tempat dimana sang raja memberi perintah.

"Y-yang mulia! Si Butcher hitam telah ditemukan!" seru pengawal tadi. Mendengar itu, raja Leon yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan surat-surat yang harus ia baca dan ia tandatangani itu mendongak dan melihat sang prajurit itu dengan terkejut.

"Benarkah?! Dimana dia?!" seru raja Leon. Len dan Gumi yang baru saja masuk ke aula kerajaan terkejut mendengar seruan raja Leon.

"D-d-dia ada di salah satu penginapan di pinggir kota" jawab prajurit itu.

"Baiklah! Perintahkan dua tidak, tiga puluh prajurit kesana! Dan perintahkan jenderal besar serta jenderal pergi kesana juga!" perintah raja Leon.

"Baik!" seru pengawal itu dan berlari keluar aula kerajaan. Setelah melihat pengawal itu pergi. Len dan Gumi segera mendekati raja dan bertanya. Namun belum sempat Len bertanya raja Leon sudah berkata.

"Si Butcher hitam telah ditemukan" jelas raja Leon singkat. Mendengar itu Len dan Gumi hanya bisa terkejut.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/n : Ah jahatnya aku meninggalkan kalian dengan ending super ngegantung ;p dan sepertinya chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit.

.

.

.

1. Seperti biasa ooc, gak tau ngambil dari mana tapi sepertinya dari salah satu film barat yang kutonton


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn**

Gore, banyak pembunuhan, darah, kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.

Rated

T

Genre

Suspense, crime, friendship, tragedy, adventure, angst dan romance.

Disclaimer

Aku nggak punya vocaloid

Info

"Abc" = percakapan

'Abc' = pikiran tokoh

**Abc = **flashback

Don't like? Don't read! Tombol back selau tersedia.

.

.

.

A Knight and a Prince

.

.

.

"A-APA?! BENARKAH ITU?!" teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan barusan.

"Ya! Si Butcher hitam diperkirakan berada di penginapan di pinggir kota!" seru seorang pengawal mengulang perkataannya tadi. Mendengar itu wanita berambut coklat yang bernama Meiko itu menjadi tegang. Tentu saja kemungkinan besar ia akan menghadapi orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan 'itu' ketika menghadapi Kaito. Namun karena Kaito kini lebih lemah darinya ia tidak lagi merasakan perasaan 'itu'.

"Baiklah! Antar aku kesana!" seru Meiko sembari berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Hatsune sendirian dan tentunya kebingungan. "Oh ya, Miku kau boleh pergi dan tolong panggil Kaito yang sedang membersihkan kandang kuda. Oke?" pinta Meiko sambil memberikan Hatsune sebuah kedipan mata.

Namun saat itu Hatsune yang masih kaget dan sedikit bingung dengan keadaan barusan hanya mengangguk, tidak menyadari arti kedipan mata yang diberikan Meiko. Jika Hatsune tahu arti dari kedipan mata itu, mungkin ia akan tersipu. Dan mukanya akan semerah tomat.

Tapi sepertinya Hatsune tidak berfikir lagi ketika mendengar pintu ditutup, ia langsung berdiri dan pergi ketempat Kaito dihukum. Namun ia masih bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membuat Kaito dihukum dengan hukuman yang cukup memalukan seperti itu?

Tapi yah itu bukan urusannya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah memanggilnya dan memberitahunya tentang si Butcher hitam. Beserta keberadaan si Butcher tentunya.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" teriak Gumi dan Len bersamaan mendengar perkataan raja Leon. Terutama Gumi, tentu saja sang penyelamat nyawanya mungkin dalam keadaan bahaya. Gumi tak ingin penyelamatnya, Rin ditangkap yah, setidaknya Gumi ingin membalas jasanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa? Dan... Gumi? Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanya raja Leon menyadari keberadaan Gumi.

"Ah... i-itu"

"Yang terpenting sekarang dimana si Butcher hitam yah?" seru Len tak sabar.

"Ah kalau itu, kalau tidak salah dia ada di penginapan di pinggiran kota memang ad... hei! Len!" seru raja Leon kaget melihat anaknya beserta tunangannya berlari berpegangan tangan keluar ruangannya. Namun karena tugasnya lebih penting iapun tidak menghiraukan kepergian Len dan Gumi y ang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

"L-len?! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Gumi kaget.

"Tentu saja ke si Butcher hitam!" jawab Len sembari berlari menuju kandang kuda, untuk apa? Tentunya untuk mengambil salah satu kuda dan menuju ke tempat si Butcher hitam. Dan ketika mereka sampai kebetulan ada seekor kuda yang sedang disiapkan oleh seseorang. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Len langsung menaikkan Gumi kepunggung kuda dan Lenpun segera naik kebelakang Gumi.

Dan taklama setelah itu Len langsung memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan Gumi didepannya. Namun sepertinya mereka telah membuat seseorang yang menyiapkan kuda itu jadi kebingungan karena kudanya sudah tidak ada. Selain itu ia pasti juga akan dimarahi karena terlambat datang kesuatu tempat.

"L-len! Kenapa terburu-buru?" seru Gumi yang terkena terpaan angin.

"Aku ingin tahu sehebat apa si Butcher hitam itu! Selain itu, mungkin dia tidak akan melawan jika melihatmu Gumi" jawab Len sedikit berseru. Karena angin juga menerpanya dengan kencang. "Bukakan pintunya!" seru Len ketika mereka mendekati pintu gerbang.

Dengan cepat para pengawal membukakan pintu, walau pintu itu hanya terbuka sedikit itu cukup untuk dilewati kuda yang ditunggangi mereka. Karena terburu-buru dan tidak siap, setelah mereka berdua lewat pintu gerbang itu langsung tertutup dengan keras.

Mungkin jika mereka terlambat beberapa detik mereka akan mati terjepit gerbang yang tingginya sekitar dua puluh lima meter dan lebarnya sekitar dua puluh meter serta tebalnya lima puluh senti. Tentunya beratnya hingga ratusan ton.

Namun kita kesampingkan itu dulu, dengan cepat Len memacu kuda hingga angin membuat salah satu sepatu Gumi terlepas dan tertinggal begitu saja.

"Ah! Sepatuku!" seru Gumi kaget ketika melihat sepatu sebelah kirinya terlepas begitu saja. Namun Len tidak memperhatikannya, ia justru memacu kudanya lebih cepat dan memeluk Gumi lebih erat. Ia takut Gumi akan loncat dan mengambil sepatunya yang tidak lebih beharga dari pada nyawanya.

"Sudahlah Gumi! Nanti aku belikan yang baru!" seru Len tanpa memperdulikan sepatu selop berhak, milik Gumi.

"I-iya..." jawab Gumi lemah melihat sepatunya tertinggal begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Kudaku!" seru Kaito panik melihat kuda miliknya dibawa pergi seseorang begitu saja.

"K-kaito! Kenapa?" tanya Hatsune sedikit panik, mendengar suara teriakan Kaito.

"Ah, hanya kudaku yang pergi begitu saja..." jawab Kaito lemas, "Sudah dulu ya Miku, aku akan mengejar kudaku" kata Kaito lagi sambil berlari kearah kudanya yang diambil seseorang.

"Ah! T-tunggu!" seru Hatsune, namun Kaito tak mendengarnya dan terus saja berlari mengejar kudanya. "Iakan bisa mengambil kuda yang lain... kenapa harus yang itu?" ucap Hatsune dengan keringat a'la anime dibelakang kepalanya. Namun, sang calon jenderal besar itu sama sekali tak memperhatikannya, ia terus berlari menuju kudanya yang dapat ia gantikan...

.

.

.

"Benarkah ada si Butcher hitam disini?!" tanya Meiko tidak percaya pada pemmilik penginapan itu, sementara suami-istri pemilik penginapan itu hanya bisa mengangguk saja, sang suami merasa sedikit tidak yakin namun sang istri sendiri merasa sangat yakin kalau itu adalah si Butcher hitam. Namun bagi Meiko itu adalah saat yang merepotkan, bagaimana tidak? Kalau salah ia harus meminta maaf pada pengembara itu dan menghukum pemilik penginapan itu, karena laporan palsu. Dan kalau itu benar maka seharusnya Meiko datang bersama Kaito untuk berjaga-jaga.

Apalagi baru saja ia benar-benar mengetahui kekuatan si Butcher hitam dari Len, makanya Meiko sedikit was-was dan cemas dengan apa yang ia dan para prajurit kelas menengahnya akan hadapi. Meiko hanya bisa berharap kalau Kaito akan segera datang, namun mengingat perjalanan menuju ke penginapan itu sekitar setengah jam, itu juga sudah dengan kuda.

Apalagi kalau berlari... jika kalian mengerti siapa yang dimaksud.

'Tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba?' pikir Meiko akhirnya. "Baiklah, kamar berapa ia menginap?" tanya Meiko denga suara tegas.

"K-kamar no lima" jawab sang suami. Mendengar itu, Meiko langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk. Menandakan kalau para prajurit harus bersiap-siap. Setelah melihat para prajuritnya siap. Meiko dengan cepat namun diam-diam menuju kamar yang diberitahukan, bersama dengan para prajuritnya.

Tentunya dengan perasaan tegang, dalam beberapa detik lagi Meiko akan mendobrak pintu itu. Entah apa yang Meiko dan para prajuritnya hadapi, namun begaimanapun juga ia harus melakukannya bukan?

"Baiklah... yang berada diruangan ini harap segera keluar!" seru Meiko, namun setelah beberapa menit tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemilik sementara ruangan itu akan membukan pintunya. Karena itu, Meiko menyuruh salah satu prajuritnya untuk mendobrak pintu.

"Baiklah, jika anda tidak mau keluar kami akan memaksa masuk!" seru Meiko. Dan dengan itu pintu kamar itu didobrak. Menampakan sesosok gadis berambut pirang berbaju zirah yang sedang tertidur dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya dan badannya yang menghadap tembok kamar, namun karena suara pintu yang didobrak iapun terbangun dan melirik ke sumber suara itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : sedikit? Aku memang sengaja, jadi jangan marah. Ada kemungkinan besar kejadian berdarah di chapter selanjutnya dan sedikit flashback dari mimpi Rin jadi aku sengaja pisahin jadi sekali lagi jangan marah. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Warn**

Gore, banyak pembunuhan, darah, kata-kata kasar, sedikit lime dan lain-lain.

Rated

T

Genre

Suspense, crime, friendship, tragedy, adventure, angst dan romance.

Disclaimer

Aku nggak punya vocaloid

Info

"Abc" = percakapan

'Abc' = pikiran tokoh

**Abc = **flashback

Don't like? Don't read! Tombol back selau tersedia.

.

.

.

A Knight and a Prince

.

.

.

"**Cepat bunuh!" teriak seseorang pada gadis kecil berambut pirang.**

"**T-tapi..." ucap anak kecil itu lemah dan ketakutan.**

"**Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kalau kau tak membunuhnya maka kau yang dibunuh!" teriaknya lagi dan memukul kepala anak malang itu keras, sehingga anak kecil itu terlempar beberapa meter dan membentur tembok ruangan itu. sementara orang yang akan dibunuh dan beberapa orang yang telah dibunuh oleh anak kecil itu hanya bisa menatap kosong.**

"**Ah!" teriak anak kecil itu ketika punggungnya terbentur tembok dengan keras dan terjatuh ke lantai ruangan penjagalan itu. sementara orang yang memukulnya berjalan menuju arahnya dengan pelan, ketika laki-laki itu sudah ada didepan anak kecil itu, ia menarik rambut anak kecil itu dengan keras. Menyebabkan anak itu mengerang kesakitan.**

"**Dengar anak bodoh! Kau sudah diberi tempat berteduh dan makan! Jadi kau harus menuruti kata-kataku!" serunya didepan muka anak kecil itu, sementara anak itu hanya bisa memandang laki-laki yang menarik rambutnya itu kesakitan. "Dengar... kau itu 'berbakat' jadi aku tak mau membunuhmu, dari semua anak yang kupungut hanya kau yang paling liar, jadi aku ingin kamu menjadi liar seperti dulu" kata laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melembut.**

**Namun anak kecil itu hanya bisa memberinya tatapan kesakitan.**

"**Jadi dengarkan kata-kataku dan bunuh dia!" serunya sambil melempar gadis malang itu didepan korbanya yang terakhir. Dengan tertatih-tatih gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil pedang besarnya dari sarungnya dan mengarahkannya kekepala korbannya.**

"**Maaf" dan dengan itu kepala korbannya terbelah jadi dua dan baju yang anak itu pakai menjadi bertambah merah berkat cipratan darah korbannya yang entah keberapa. Sementara laki-laki yang menyuruhnya berseringai senang. Kedua manik matanya melihat hal yang sangat ia sukai. Darah serta pembunuhan yang sadis.**

**Dengan perlahan laki-laki itu berjalan menuju anak kecil itu dan menepuk kepalanya. "Kerja bagus, sepertinya kau akan mendapat hadiah" katanya sambil berlutut menyamakan tinggi badannya dan anak kecil itu, anak kecil yang ditepuk kepalanya hanya bisa menatapnya kosong. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah menjadi biru kembali.**

**Mata merah lelaki itu menatap lurus mata biru besar gadis itu dan mengangkat dagunya, dengan perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan mukanya ke muka gadis itu hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.**

**Sementara lelaki itu menikmati 'hadiahnya' untuk gadis itu, mata gadis itu yang semula kosong. membesar karena terkejut dan tangannya yang digunakannya untuk membelah kepala korban terakhirnya melemas dan melepaskan pedangnya kelantai yang dipenuhi cairan merah kental bernama darah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kelopak mata terbuka lebar dan terlihat kalau pupil mata gadis itu mengecil karena ketakutan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya dan membasahi kasur tempat ia tidur. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkannya ke manik matanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, benar saja. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat, karena mimpinya itu atau orang yang ada dimimpinya itu.

Namun disaat yang sama, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan sekelompok orang berbaju zirah dengan seorang wanita berzirah merah berada didepan mereka semua, sepertinya ia pemimpin dari pasukan itu.

'Seorang gadis kecil?' pikir wanita berzirah merah itu 'Seorang gadis kecil? Tidak mungkin anak ini melakukan semua hal itu, namun... gadis membawa sebilah pedang. Berarti ia bukan gadis kecil biasa' pikirnya lagi.

"Cepat serahkan pedangmu dan menyerah!" seru wanita berzirah merah itu, namun sepertinya gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mendengarkan. Ia dengan santainya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk bersila dengan masih membelakangi mereka, dan dengan malas ia menjawab.

"...hei-hei bukankah kalian tidak sopan, masuk begitu saja" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Perlukah aku menjadi sopan dihadapan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu? Butcher hitam?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Sementara gadis berambut pirang pendek itu hanya mendengarkan, walau sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya ketahuan ya? Jadi kau mau membunuhku? Atau membawaku lalu membunuhku dihadapan para penduduk kerajaanmu?" tanyanya santai. Namun, bukannya mendapat jawaban sepertinya ia harus menghidar dari tikaman wanita berzirah merah itu. "Wah-wah bukankah aku bertanya baik-baik? Kenapa kau justru menghancurkan dinding itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tak perlu baik-baik, dari gerakan serta pakaian dan pedangmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang si Butcher hitam" kata wanita itu dan iapun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang lagi.

"Hei jangan tidak sabaran, kita bermain saja dulu" kata gadis itu dengan muka malas. Namun sepertinya wanita berzirah merah atau Meiko tidak menerima permintaan atau tantangan itu.

"Huh, sepertinya kamu ingin mengulur waktu ya? Padahal pedang milikmu menganggur" tutur Meiko dengan nada mengejek. Namun sepertinya gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mendengarkan, gadis itu justru menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang saat itu sedang gatal.

"Dan, jika aku tak dapat menghindar dan aku terkena tikamanmu dan aku terluka bahkan tewas, bagaimana? Kau hanya akan meminta maaf?" tanya gadis itu pada Meiko, mendengar itu Meiko hanya bisa mendesah. "Dan lagi, bisa saja aku memakai pakaian seperti ini karena terpaksa dan pedang yang kubawa bisa saja palsu untuk menjaga diri sendiri" kata gadis itu lagi pada Meiko yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Ya ya, kau pikir omong kosong seperti itu akan dibeli? Jika pedang itu palsu seharusnya kamu meletakkannya di pinggang bukan dipunggung, agar terkesan asli. Selain itu ketika kau meloncat untuk menghindar tadi, pedangmu tidak bergoyang. Artinya pedangmu cukup berat untuk tidak bergoyang. Selain itu tak pernah kulihat seorang pengembara memakai baju zirah" jelas Meiko panjang lebar. "Terlebih lagi para pengembara lebih memilih untuk memakai pakaian yang ringan dibanding baju zirah yang lumayan berat." Jelas Meiko lagi.

"...wah-wah sepertinya aku menghadapi seorang jenderal" kata gadis berambut pirang itu, dan ketika ia mengatakan itu suasana berubah menjadi tegang seketika. Entah karena perkataan gadis itu atau karena Meiko yang sudah capek mendengar alasan gadis itu, dan dalam sekejap dinding kayu kamar penginapan itu sudah hancur dengan memuntahkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dari dalamnya.

"Semua! Pasang posisi dan serang gadis itu!" seru Meiko dari dalam kamar yang sudah hancur itu, dalam beberapa detik pasukan yang dibawa Meiko sudah mengelilingi gadis pirang itu, bersiap menyerang. Namun si rambut pirang itu terlihat santai, **sangat **santai. Ia bahkan tidak mengambil ancang-ancang atau menggenggam pedangnya untuk pertahanan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil pedangmu dari dalam sarungnya?" tanya Meiko pada gadis itu, sembari keluar dari ruang penginapan itu.

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertahan dari serangan kami" jawab Meiko sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang gadis itu, "Oh iya, sebagai sesama kesatria kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu? (1)" tanya Meiko.

"... Rin, dan sepertinya kamu juga punya tata trama" jawab gadis bernama Rin itu dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Aku Sakine Meiko seorang jenderal besar, dan tentu saja aku punya tata krama" ucap Meiko, dan dengan itu seluruh pasukan yang Meiko bawa mulai menyerang Rin dari semua arah dan mulai berusaha menebas salah satu bagian tubuh Rin.

Namun dengan kecepatan yang mereka miliki sepertinya mustahil, mata Rin yang masih sebiru langit malam masih dapat melihat gerakan mereka, seolah mereka mendekatinya dengan berjalan bukan dengan berlari seperti yang mereka saat ini lakukan. Namun bagi orang awam para pasukan itu menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**"Trang!"**

Bunyi pedang beradu terdengar dengan sangat keras, namun mereka tidak mengenai apapun, gadis berambut pirang itu atau Rin menghilang tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ia tidak ada disana sejak awal. "Dimana bocah itu!?" seru seorang prajurit.

Meiko yang tertegun melihat hal itu, langsung melihat ke sekeliling. 'Kanan... tidak ada, kiri... tidak ada..., di bawah? Tak ada juga berarti...' "Kalian semua lihat keatas kalian!" perintah Meiko, dan tentunya dengan reflek menaati perintah, para prajurit itu melihat keatas, kelangit biru cerah yang tertutupi sebuah bayangan hitam. 'A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia meloncat tinggi sekali!' seru Meiko dalam hati dengan tidak percaya.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut pirang itu melihat orang-orang dibawahnya dengan tatapan bosan dan tanpa mengeluarkan pedangnya dari dalam sarungnya ia langsung menyerang para prajurit itu dengan tangan kosong dari atas udara. Entah bagaimana, walau ia tidak menyentuh para prajurit itu, para prajurit kerajaan pingsan seketika karena ada pukulan keras di tengkuk leher mereka.

Sementara itu Meiko yang melihat itu hanya bisa melihat dan dengan mata membesar karena terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, dengan sedikit bergetar ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Rin yang baru saja mendarat dengan ringan dari loncatan tingginya itu, dan dengan perlahan melihat sosok Meiko yang sedikit bergetar itu.

Dengan perlahan Rin berjalan menuju Meiko dengan pandangan kosong, dan iapun berkata "Dengar, aku tak punya dendam atau permintaan untuk membunuh kalian, jadi aku minta kalian pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku" perintah Rin pada Meiko, namun dengan sedikit bergetar Meiko menjawab.

"H-huh, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan mu tanpa menangkapmu? Kau adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang dicari-cari oleh kerajaan ini" kata Meiko dengan tangan yang bergetar, 'A-apa? Ini seperti bukan diriku yang biasa! Kenapa aku sebegini lemah pada seorang bocah?!' tegur Meiko pada dirinya sendiri, namun saat ini Rin terlihat seperti seorang iblis dimatanya.

"Begitu, kalau begitu kau akan..." kata Rin sembari menaikkan lengannya kebelakang untuk mengambil pedang besarnya dan tak lupa juga senyum licik terlihat di mukanya, ketika pedang panjangnya sudah keluar sedikit dan ada sedikit cahaya yang memantul, terdengar bunyi sepatu kuda yang berlari dengan cepat menuju arah mereka.

"I-itu? Pangeran!" seru Meiko tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, begitu pula Rin yang kaget melihat seorang pangeran yang dengan sendirinya mau menangani kasus pembataiannya, namun mata Rin lebih terfokus pada gadis berambut hijau yang ada di pelukan pangeran. Gadis berambut hijau pendek itu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

An : belakangan writer blocks berdatangan dari mana-mana... maaf...

.

.

.

1 : Yah... aku sedang demam Bleach... dari situ aku berkesimpulan kalau setiap samurai atau kesatria harus saling berkenalan dulu atau setidaknya mengetahui nama lawannya sebelum saling bunuh. Itu kesimpulan ku... kalau salah maaf ya? *peace*


	6. Chapter 6

"P-pangeran... Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" tanya Meiko lebih pada dirinya sendiri, mendengar itu. Rin langsung melihat kearah kuda yang ditunggangi oleh pangeran dan gadis berambut hijau yang tampak ketakutan itu.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya takut hingga memegang baju Len?

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan kuda ini?!" teriak Len dan melewati Meiko serta Rin begitu saja. Sementara itu, Rin dan Meiko sendiri hanya bisa memandang kosong kuda beserta kedua penunggangnya itu.

"Errr... kau tahu? Seorang pangeran yang tidak bisa menunggangi kuda... Itu... Yah, sangat aneh" ucap Rin sedikit canggung pada Meiko yang masih melihat kepergian Len beserta Gumi.

"Yah... Itulah Len, dia sangat pintar dalam segala hal... Kecuali menunggang kuda..." ucap Meiko sedikit sedih dan malu...

.

.

.

A Knight and a Prince

.

.

.

"L-len! Kelihatannya kita sudah melewati nona Meiko dan nona Rin barusan!" seru Gumi panik sembari mengencangkan pegangannya pada baju Len, terlihat air matanya sudah mulai keluar dari pucuk matanya karena ketakutan.

"A-aku tahu! Maaf Gumi aku membuat mu berada di situasi seperti ini!" seru Len, sambil menarik kekang kuda. Berharap agar kuda itu mau berhenti. Namun bukannya melambat, kuda itu justru terus mempercepat larinya. Menambah rasa panik Len.

'Ck! Karena terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu si Butcher, aku jadi lupa kalau aku tak bisa menunggangi kuda. Tak masalah jika aku menjatuhkan diri dan terluka, tapi sekarang ada Gumi! Aku tak mungkin... Takkan pernah bisa membuatnya terluka!' decak Len kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sembari terus mencari akal agar kuda yang ditungganginya bersama Gumi mau berhenti.

.

.

.

"Yah, kau tahu? Kurasa pertarungan kita, kita tunda dulu. Sepertinya pangeran kecil dan tunangannya itu perlu bantuan" kata Rin dengan santai. Namun dengan cepat mata Meiko menuju arah Rin yang mulai berjalan untuk pergi entah kemana itu.

"Tunangan? Dari mana kau tahu Gumi tunangan Len?!" tanya Meiko sedikit membentak karena kaget.

"Yah... Bisa dibilang kalau kami sempat bertemu di perjalanan" kata Rin santai, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan mulai berjalan kesuatu tempat. Sampai sebuah bayangan yang berwarna biru berlari menuju arah kuda yang berlari tadi.

"T-tunggu!" serunya sambil terus berlari dan kehabisan nafas, namun sial baginya. Meiko langsung memukulnya tepat di perut hingga pemuda biru itu tersungkur di tanah. "Me-meiko! Gawat! Kudaku dicuri orang!" serunya cemas.

"Ya-ya, yang mencuri itu si Len jadi kau tak usah khawatir, Len pasti akan cari cara untuk bisa turun dari kudamu" jawab Meiko santai. Namun bukannya lega Kaito justru makin khawatir.

"Kau tak mengerti! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan si Butcher?" tanya Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Tuh" tunjuk Meiko dengan dagunya, dengan cepat Kaito menengokkan mu mukanya dan melihat Rin yang punya tampang datar, karena melihat pertengkaran antara Meiko dan Kaito. "Apaa? Anak kecil... Ini?" tunjuk Kaito tak percaya.

"... Sembarangan" kata Rin datar. Walau sebenarnya bagi Rin sendiri seperti ada sepucuk anak panah yang menancap dikepalanya.

"Hei-hei walaupun dia itu anak kecil tapi kau harus ingat kalau dia itu pembunuh berdarah dingin" kata Meiko menambahkan, dan memberi sepucuk anak panah lain di kepala Rin.

"...Sembarangan..." kata Rin lagi. "Yah, asal kalian berdua tahu umurku sekitar dua puluh lebih! Dan selagi kalian mengusik tentang diriku... Pangeran kecil kalian mungkin dalam bahaya!" seru Rin kesal. Mendengar hal itu Meiko ingat, kuda yang dimiliki Kaito termasuk kuda yang paling besar, cepat dan tangguh. Selain itu Kaito juga pernah membanggakan kudanya yang takkan mau berhenti berlari jika bukan dia yang memerintahkan.

"G-gawat! Len dan Gumi dalam bahaya besar!" seru Meiko khawatir,

"Len dan Gumi? Katamu tadi Len yang mencuri!" Seru Kaito tak percaya.

"Memang Len! Tapi sepertinya Gumi juga ikut!" Seru Meiko memarahi Kaito.

"Jadi maksudmu Gumi juga ikut mencuri kuda kesayanganku?!" Seru Kaito tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu! Maksudku Gumi juga ada diatas kuda bodohmu itu!"

"Kudaku tidak bodoh! Jenderal besar bodoh!"

"Kau..."

"...!"

"...!"

Karena kesal dan bosan melihat Meiko serta Kaito yang terus beragumen tanpa memperdulikannya ataupun Len dan Gumi yang mungkin dalam bahaya. Rinpun membuat tindakan tersendiri, yaitu...

"Josephine!" seru Rin memanggil kuda kesayangannya itu, dan sepertinya baik Meiko ataupun Kaito sudah tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Rin lagi karena terlalu sibuk beragumen tentang kuda milik Kaito yang sedang membawa Len dan Gumi.

Seketika Rin memanggil nama kudanya, Josephine segera berlari menuju Rin dari arah belakang dengan cepat. Tanpa melihat Rin langsung meloncat dan segera menunggangi Josephine dan berlari menuju Len dan Gumi yang mungkin dalam bahaya sekarang.

Dengan cepat Josephine melewati Kaito dan Meiko dan segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju Len dan Gumi.

.

.

.

"Sial! Ayo belok!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Aaaaaa!"

"Brak!"

Dapat terdengar beberapa orang berteriak dan berjatuhan karena berusaha menghindar dari seekor kuda yang terus berlari, yang ditunggangi oleh Len dan Gumi.

"L-len! Hati-hati! Kita masuk ke desa!" Seru Gumi khawatir, khawatir akan keselamatan warga yang mungkin saja tertabrak dan terinjak kuda. Serta keselamatan dirinya dan Len.

"A-aku tahu! Sial! Harusnya aku arahkan saja kehutan!" seru Len kesal, ia takut kalau ia mungkin akan membunuh seseorang yang tak berdosa hanya karena dirinya tak bisa menunggangi kuda. Dan ketakutan Len muncul. Ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang.

"S-sial! Sial! Belok! Belok!" seru Len mulai panik dan mulai menarik kekang kudanya sekuat tenaga, namun kuda itu tetap tak mau berhenti. Manik mata Len serta Gumi mulai mengecil karena ketakutan.

Anak kecil yang tak menyadari akan bahaya yang akan mendatanginya terus saja berjalan, beberapa orang yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam, ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kecil itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak beberapa wanita yang tak tega melihat hal itu. Namun, aneh... kuda yang ditunggangi Len dan Gumi tidak terjatuh! Dan ketika Len melihat kebelakang tak ada darah ataupun tubuh seorang anak kecil, namun yang ia lihat adalah seekor kuda hitam besar dan seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan dipelukan orang itu ada tubuh anak kecil yang tak terluka sama sekali.

'Butcher!' seru Len dalam hati ketika melihat sosok itu, sementara si Butcher atau Rin sedang menurunkan anak kecil itu dari pelukannya dan menyerahkan anak kecil itu ke seorang wanita, yang kemungkinan besar adalah ibunya.

Dengan cepat Rin mengarahkan kudanya untuk mengejar Len dan Gumi yang sudah berlari cukup jauh. "Josephine!" serunya, dan secepat itu pula Josephine mengejar Len dan Gumi. Jubah yang Rin kenakanpun mulai tersibak dan memperlihatkan rambut bewarna kuning keemasan serta wajah dari penunggang kuda hitam itu.

.

.

.

'Sial... Jangan katakan kalau target si Butcher adalah aku atau Gumi!' pikir Len, tangan Len sudah bergetar karena lelah terus menarik kekang kuda dengan kuat, selain itu konsentrasinya juga sudah mulai pudar karena lelah. Namun rasa takut membuat Gumi terjatuh dan terluka membuatnya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bertahan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang terdengar,

"Jangan tarik kekangnya terlalu kuat!" seru suara itu, namun karena kaget mendengar suara itu, Len justru menarik kekang kudanya lebih kuat. Menyebabkan kuda bewarna merah kecokelatan itu berlari makin cepat.

"Jangan tarik kekangnya terlalu kuat!" seru suara itu lagi, dan kali ini Len tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya, dengan perlahan. Len menarik kekang kuda itu, namun kuda itu masih berlari cukup cepat, walau kecepatannya sudah berkurang sedikit.

'B-bagus... aku bisa mengontrol kuda ini' pikir Len sedikit senang, jika ia terus menarik kekangnya secara perlahan, kuda itu pasti akan berhenti. Namun, sepertinya dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya dan Gumi.

"L-len! Di-didepan ada jurang!" pekik Gumi ketakutan.

"A-apa?" dengan cepat mata Len mulai mengecil akibat ketakutan. Sepertinya mereka akan mati.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu atau seseorang di samping mereka berdua, "Butcher!" seru Len kaget, melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang sama dengannya yang menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam yang sedikit lebih besar dari kuda yang ditunggangi Len dan Gumi.

Dengan cepat, Rin meloncat dari punggung Josephine ke punggung kuda coklat kemerahan itu, dengan posisi dibelakang Len,Rin segera mencampakkan kekang kuda itu dari tangan Len dan dengan kuat Rin menariknya. Membuat kuda itu memperlambat larinya.

Sementara itu Josephine berlari tepat didepan kuda yang ditunggangi Rin, Len dan Gumi dan tiba-tiba saja Josephine berhenti, menyebabkan kuda itu menjadi kaget dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba, tepat dua meter sebelum berlari kedalam jurang itu.

"Haa... L-len... kita... Kita selamat?" tanya Gumi tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

"Y-ya kupikir k-kita selamat..." ucap Len lega.

"Jangan senang dulu..." ucap Rin tiba-tiba, membuat Len dan Gumi memalingkan wajah dan menemukan sang Butcher yang tersenyum dengan angkuhnya dan ia pun berkata;

"Kalian mungkin akan kubunuh..."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : yah maaf sedikit... Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang... Belakangan aku lebih sibuk dari yang biasa... Karena sabtu tanggal empat Mei 2013 aku akan ikut lomba LKS animasi... Tolong doakan aku agar menang **Minna-sama**

Dan...

Kalian

Lihat

Kotak

Di bawah?

Tekan

Dan

Beri

Review


End file.
